Weihnachten bei den Dursleys
by Harry Potter und die Malfoys
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte entstanden aus einem Rollenspiel. Die Malfoys und Severus Snape erscheinen am Weihnachtstag bei den Dursleys, um Harry zu besuchen und ihn mit nach Malfoy Manor zu nehmen.
1. Die Einladung

A/N: Dies ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von zwei Autoren und es basiert auf einem RS, dass in einem Chat stattgefunden hat bzw. auch noch weiterhin stattfindet. Wir bedanken uns noch mal für die Hilfe einiger Rollenspieler, die im Zuge dieses Projektes Rollen gespielt haben und ihr Einverständnis zur Veröffentlichung gegeben haben.

Achtung: slash = homoerotische Beziehung

Harry Potter feiert Weihnachten zusammen mit den Dursleys und den Malfoys

1 Die Einladung

Prolog

Etwa einen Tag vor Weihnachten verlässt eine schwarze Adlereule Hogwarts und fliegt direkt zum Anwesen der Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy erhält einen Brief seines Sohnes, in dem Draco etwas von einer merkwürdigen Einladung zu Weihnachten schreibt. Der Malfoypatriarch wird aus dem etwas verwirrenden Brief seines Sohnes nicht schlau. Er schickt prompt Niger, die Eule seines Sohnes und einzigen Erben, mit einem Antwortschreiben zurück nach Hogwarts. Draco wird darin gebeten nachmittags mit seinem Vater über den Kamin im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum Kontakt aufzunehmen.

_Draco ´s Kopf erscheint im Kamin des Wohnzimmers auf Malfoy Manor_

_Lucius Malfoy wartet bereits ungeduldig vor dem Kamin und sitzt in einem Sessel_

Lucius Malfoy: Hallo, Sohn...Was war das für eine unverständliche Botschaft, die deine Eule Niger mir da heute gebracht hat _zieht eine Augenbraue hoch_

Draco: _schluckt _Die war eigentlich für Mom...Was war denn daran unverständlich, Dad?

Lucius Malfoy: _schürzt seine Lippen und blickt ungeduldig zu seinem Sohn_ Das sah wie eine Einladung zu einer Muggeladresse zu einem Weihnachtsessen aus....

Draco: _räuspert sich_ Dad, wo ist Mom jetzt?

Lucius Malfoy: Mom ist bei ihrer Schwester um eine mittlere Katastrophe zu verhindern _grummelig _Zumindest klang Bellatrix durch den Kamin wie eine sich anbahnende Katastrophe....

Draco: Oh, das heißt es wird ein wenig dauern bis Mom wieder zu Hause ist? _klingt etwas nervös_

Lucius Malfoy: Was hat das denn jetzt mit Narcissa zu tun? Ich spreche mit dir. _leicht irritiert_

Draco: Na ja, ich habe das doch bereits alles mit Mom abgesprochen und..._zögert etwas_

Lucius Malfoy: _fällt ihm ungeduldig ins Wort_ Was habt ihr abgesprochen? Jetzt red doch endlich mal Klartext und hör auf um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, Draco.....Was ist das für eine Einladung?

Draco: _murmelt _Das ist eine Einladung zu den Dursleys...

Lucius Malfoy: _rollt die Augen_ Schön, und wer sind die Dursleys?

Draco: _hüstelt _Das sind die Verwandten von meiner großen Liebe und ich wollte Weihnachten gern zusammen mit..._bricht ab_

Lucius Malfoy: _schaut ihn mit zusammengezogenen Brauen an _Was faselst Du da von deiner großen Liebe? Seit wann hast du eine Freundin?

Draco: _verschluckt sich und hustet_ Dad, ich habe keine Freundin....es ist so, dass....._schaut zu seinem Vater_

Lucius Malfoy: _leicht verärgert_ Du hast eben noch von deiner großen Liebe gesprochen und von einem gemeinsamen Weihnachtsfest und jetzt erzählst du mir du hast gar keine Freundin, Junge, du widersprichst dich ständig.

Draco: _räuspert sich erneut_ Dad, ich bin schwul....

Lucius Malfoy: _verschluckt sich fast_ Du bist was?

Draco: _leise _Homosexuell.

Lucius Malfoy: _schlägt sich die flache Hand vor die Stirn_ Ich fasse es nicht.

Draco: _bestimmt_ Dad, das ist meine Entscheidung und daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln.

Lucius Malfoy: _grummelt_ Und was ist mit der Weiterführung unserer Familie und einem Stammhalter?

Draco: Das wird wohl nicht klappen.

Lucius Malfoy: Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? _verärgert und brummig_

Draco: _durch zusammengebissene Zähne_ Daran kann ich nichts ändern. Es ist nun mal so....

Lucius Malfoy: Weiß deine Mutter es schon?

Draco: _kurz angebunden_ Ja.

Lucius Malfoy: _murmelt vor sich hin _Das hätte ich mir ja denken können, dass sie mal wieder bescheid weiß. Väter erfahren immer alles zuletzt! Mein Sohn ist ein verzogenes Muttersöhnchen und jetzt ist er auch noch schwul....

Draco: _jetzt mit leichter Verärgerung_ Dad, du erfährst es erst jetzt, weil ich genau wusste, was für einen Aufstand das geben würde.

Lucius Malfoy: Wie sprichst du mit deinem Vater, Draco? Stell mal ganz flott diesen unverschämten Tonfall ab.

Draco: _leise_ Ja, Dad.

Lucius Malfoy: Und jetzt beantworte mir bitte mal die Frage wer denn nun diese Dursleys sind und wer ist dein Freund?

Draco: Die Dursleys sind die Verwandten bei denen er aufgewachsen ist und mein Freund ist _murmelt leise_ Harry....

Lucius Malfoy: Wie bitte? _entnervter Unterton_

Draco: _jetzt etwas deutlicher_ Mein Freund ist Harry.

Lucius Malfoy: _schürzt seine Lippen_ Harry und weiter?

Draco: _hüstelt und spricht undeutlich_ Potter...

Lucius Malfoy: _gefährlich leise_ Noch mal bitte....

Draco: _schluckt _Harry Potter _klar und deutlich_

Lucius Malfoy: _zieht eine Augenbraue hoch_ Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Mein Sohn hat sich verguckt in Harry Potter...._eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage_

Draco: _bestimmt _Ja, ganz genau.

Lucius Malfoy: _sarkastisch_ Wenigstens ist es kein Weasley.

Draco: _beisst sich auf die Lippe_ Wäre dir Voldemort lieber oder vielleicht Vince oder Greg? _ebenso sarkastisch_

Lucius Malfoy: _schnaubt _Na ja, ein bisschen Stil kannst du ja wohl noch wahren.....

Draco: _schnarrt _Stilvoll genug ist der berühmteste Zauberer der Neuzeit ja wohl auch für einen Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy: _lächelt leicht_ Das war ein überzeugendes Argument, mein Sohn. Auch wenn sich diese Berühmtheit doch in Todesserkreisen eher negativ auswirken dürfte.

Draco: _selbstbewusst_ Ich bin kein Todesser und ich werde diesem Tyrann auch niemals dienen, da ich besseres zu tun habe als vor ihm durch den Staub zu kriechen und mich demütigen zu lassen.

Lucius Malfoy: Hört. Hört.

Draco: Wir diskutieren jetzt aber nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Ich bleibe dabei. _fest_

Lucius Malfoy: _atmet hörbar scharf ein _Nun gut, belassen wir es erst mal dabei. Also sollte dieser wirre Brief heute Morgen bedeuten, dass du mit Harry die Weihnachtsferien bei uns verbringst und wir gemeinsam mit Severus zum Weihnachtsessen bei diesen Dursleys

eingeladen sind?

Draco: So ungefähr, ja..._grinst_

Lucius Malfoy: _rollt mit den Augen_ Was ist denn noch? Was gibt es da so unverschämt zu grinsen?

Draco: Wir sind nicht wirklich bei den Dursleys eingeladen, sondern es war vielmehr eine Idee von Mom, damit wir Harry da rauseisen können und diese Muggel mal ein bisschen auf Trab bringen.

Lucius Malfoy: _ungläubig_ Deine Mom will diese Muggel auf Trab bringen?

Draco: _grinst fies_ Wir können sie ruhig ein wenig ärgern und sie provozieren, da sie es wirklich verdient haben....

Lucius Malfoy: _grinst süffisant_ Also dürfen Severus und ich dieses Jahr Weihnachten auch mal so richtig unseren Spaß haben....dürfen wir die Muggel auch ein wenig foltern?

Draco: _lacht _Dad, übertreib nicht immer direkt.....es darf ihnen real kein Haar gekrümmt werden, aber ihr dürft sie gerne mit spitzen Bemerkungen zur Weißglut treiben....

Lucius Malfoy: _schmollt leicht_ Na gut, dann eben nicht...._lächelt sarkastisch _Aber Severus und ich werden zusammen mit deiner Mom auch so unseren Spaß haben...eine spitze Bemerkung hier...eine kleine unauffällige wohlplatzierte Beleidigung dort...Hach, ja....

Draco: Dann hätten wir ja jetzt alles geklärt. Ich werde noch schnell alle Hausaufgaben erledigen, damit ich für die Ferien ansonsten Ruhe habe.....

Lucius Malfoy: Ach Ruhe nennt man das jetzt, mein Junge. Glaub nur nicht, dass ich auf deine Unschuldsmiene hereinfalle....Ich weiß genau was du im Schilde führst.

Draco: _unschuldig _Ich und etwas im Schilde führen...och, nöööö.....

Lucius Malfoy: _zieht eine Augenbraue hoch_ Es hat nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass dir dann mehr Zeit mit Harry bleibt, wenn du alles vorher erledigst.....

Draco: _murrt_ Wenn man´s so nimmt....

Lucius Malfoy: _stolz _Du bist ganz mein Sohn.

Draco: _grinst in sich herein_ Okay, Dad...dann mach´s gut und wir sehen uns Morgen zur Weihnachtsfeier.

Lucius Malfoy: Erledige bloß alles ordentlich. Nicht dass dir durch die Hektik irgendwelche Fehler unterlaufen oder die Arbeit schlampig wird.

Draco: _ murmelt_ Du redest fast wie Severus......_lauter _Ich werde mir Mühe geben und tue was ich kann. Auf wiedersehen.

_LuciusMalfoy sieht dem immer mehr verblassenden Kopf im Feuer des Kamins von seinem Sohn nach und lächelt leicht_


	2. Der Besuch

Prolog

Am 1. Dienstag nach den Weihnachtsferien trafen sich alle vor Hagrids Hütte. 

Hagrid hatte läuten hören, dass während der Weihnachtstage Harrys Mugglefamilie ein wenig Besuch aus der Zaubererwelt hatte. Er hatte eine Eileule an Ron geschickt, um alle zusammenzutrommeln und die Geschichte brühwarm bei einer Tasse Tee und seinen selbstgebackenen Köstlichkeiten von Harry und Draco serviert zu bekommen.

Hagrid war so begeistert von seinen Keksen gewesen, dass er im Überschwang einige an Ron geschickt hatte, der daraufhin eine Plombe einbüsste und in seiner Not bei Hermines Eltern vorstellig werden musste. 

Mr. Weasley, der seinen Sohn begleitete, war ganz hingerissen, von all den schimmernden Werkzeugen in der Granger-Praxis. Am liebsten hätte er sich aus Neugier einer Wurzelbehandlung auf Muggleart unterzogen, aber davon konnte ihn Hermine gerade noch abhalten. 

Ron hatte Harry eine Eule geschickt, dass alle Freunde bei Hagrid zum Tee eingeladen wären, versehen mit der dringlichen Warnung vor Hagrids Zementkeksen. 

Der Freundeskreis erstreckte sich seit Harry und Draco ein Paar waren auf alle 4 Häuser. Etwas, dass der Sprechende Hut einmal gefordert hatte. 

Sie waren also alle versammelt und drängelten sich in die warme Stube: Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Blaise, Pansy, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Terry, Ernie und Hannah 

„Also," begann Hagrid erwartungsvoll, „wie war das nun bei den Muggels an Weihnachten?"

Alle sahen gespannt auf das grinsende Pärchen, das unter dem Tisch Händchen hielt und Draco begann: „Eigentlich war das die Idee meiner Mutter. Ich hab wohl erwähnt, dass diese Muggel, bei denen Harry einen Teil seiner Sommerferien verbringen muss, ziemlich übel drauf sind. Da hat sie gemeint, dass es spaßig sein könnte, da mal ein bisschen Leben in die Muggelbude zu zaubern und hinterher, Harry mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen zu können, ohne ihn aus dem Ligusterweg zu stehlen." 

Harry legte den Kopf an Dracos Schulter und schaute versonnen in seinen Tee. 

„Mein Vater erfuhr das bloß durch Zufall, weil er einen Brief öffnete, den ich meiner Mom geschickt hatte und war dabei, als er hörte, dass er zu Harrys Qualverwandschaft eklig sein konnte. Und Professor Snape nutzt eh jede Gelegenheit zu irgendwem gemein sein zu können, da kam ihm die Einladung gerade recht."

Alle kicherten. Luna besaß die ungewöhnliche Geistesgegenwart, Neville einen Keks aus der Hand zu nehmen, in den er gerade beißen wollte. Sie wollte die Geschichte hören und nicht mit einem jammernden Neville zu Mme Pomfrey gehen müssen. 

„Meine Mutter hatte den Hauselfen für den Weihnachtstag frei gegeben und diskutierte noch mit meinem missmutigen Vater darüber, als ich mich mit Harrys ausgeliehenem Tarnumhang auf den Besen schwang und Richtung Ligusterweg flog. Wenigstens den Warmhaltezauber hat sie mir noch verpasst, sonst wär ich auf meinem Besen festgefroren. Wird echt Zeit, dass wir endlich die Prüfung fürs Apparieren ablegen dürfen." 

Draco hauchte Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange und Ron verdrehte die Augen: „Jetzt erzähl schon weiter!"

„Ja doch!", gab Draco zurück und erzählte weiter: „Als ich bei den Muggeln klingelte, die haben keine Türklopfer sondern so ein kleines Ding, das man drücken muss und dann kommt da so eine scheußliche Musik aus dem Haus, hab ich schon Angst gehabt, da wär jetzt keiner da..."

_Es läutet an der Haustür zum Ligusterweg Nummer 4 in Surrey.___

Harry öffnet hoffnungsvoll die Tür, bevor es  einer seiner Verwandten tun kann, da er seinen Besuch erwartet.

Draco steht lächelnd vor der Tür und wartet schon ungeduldig eingelassen zu werden, dann küsst er Harry zärtlich zur Begrüßung.

Harry: _erwartungsvoll _Wo sind deine Eltern?

Draco: Sie müssten eigentlich jeden Moment in euer Wohnzimmer apparieren.

Harry: Au weia! _etwas erschrocken_

_Lucius Malfoy erscheint urplötzlich begleitet von einem ploppenden Geräusch im Wohnzimmer der Familie Dursley direkt neben Vernon Dursley_

_Narcissa Malfoy appariert direkt neben ihren Mann und schaut sich pikiert um_

Petunia Dursley: Wer ist denn jetzt gekommen? _verwundert und schaut immer noch zur Tür ohne die Malfoys neben ihrem nach Atem ringenden Mann wahrzunehmen_

Harry: Oh, nur die Malfoys..._wie selbstverständlich_

Petunia Dursley: Wer sind die Malfoys?

Draco: Oha, du hast ihnen vorsichtshalber nichts gesagt…Sag mal, reden die Muggel immer so unfreundlich mit Dir? _greift nach Harrys Hand, zieht ihn zu sich heran, um ihn nochmals  verlangend auf die Lippen zu küssen, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer gehen_

_Petunia Dursley hat ihre Sprache wieder gefunden: VERNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Vernon Dursley wechselt seine Gesichtsfarbe von schreckensbleich zu wutentbrannt rot, als ihm klar wird, dass dies ein abgekartetes Spiel ist_

Harry: Schön Sie zu sehen, Mrs Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy

_Draco begrüßt ebenfalls seine Eltern und grinst schadenfroh, als er die erschrockenen Gesichter der Dursleys sieht, die seine Eltern ansehen wie Gespenster_

Narcissa Malfoy: _lächelt Harry an und schüttelt ihm die Hand_ Schön dich zu sehen, Harry. 

_NarcissaMalfoy reicht Vernon Dursley die Hand_ __

_Vernon Dursley schaut auf die ihm dargebotene Hand als sei es eine giftige Spinne_

_Narcissa Malfoy zieht mit einem süffisanten Lächeln die Hand zurück und murmelt etwas wie: „So ein unhöflicher Muggel."_

Vernon Dursley _verärgert:_ Was suchen Sie hier in unserem Wohnzimmer?

NarcissaMalfoy: Weihnachten feiern. Was denken Sie denn? _arrogant_

_Severus Snape reist via Flohpuder an und steigt mit einem eleganten Satz aus dem Kamin, _

_während er sich gleichzeitig mit seinem Zauberstab und einem simplen Spruch vom Ruß befreit_.__

Severus Snape: _schaut sich miesepetrig um _Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst? 

Lucius Malfoy: _leise zu Severus _Mitnichten, Severus...das Begrüßungsritual dauert etwas länger bei diesen Muggeln und es mangelt außerdem an der angebrachten Höflichkeit _deutet mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zu den Dursleys, die immer noch wie angewurzelt dastehen und ihre Gäste ansehen als seien sie mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit behaftet_

Severus Snape: _an Harry gewandt_ Potter, wird das heute noch was oder sollen wir morgen noch mal wiederkommen? _kräuselt seine Lippen_

Harry: Schon gut, Professor. Ich kann ja auch nichts dafür.

Severus Snape: Das sind aber auch Prachtexemplare von typischen Muggeln wie mir scheint und ein wenig langsam sind sie auch noch....

Harry: _zu Severus Snape, grinst_ Warten Sie nur ab, bis Sie den Sohn des Hauses sehen.

Petunia Dursley: _schaut Harry böse an_ Was soll das heißen?!

Draco: _leise zu Harry gewandt_ Schatz, wenn die weiter so mit dir reden sehe ich mich gezwungen mal einen Benimmzauber anzuwenden _sieht mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu den Dursleys, die immer noch total überfordert mit der Situation scheinen und regungslos dastehen_

_Lucius Malfoy_ _wirft seinem Sohn einen warnenden Blick zu und räuspert sich_

_Dudley kommt ins Wohnzimmer, bleibt wie angewurzelt neben seinen Eltern stehen und starrt die Zauberer an_

Draco küsst Harry auf die Wange während die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf Dudley gerichtet ist

Draco: flüstert in Harrys Ohr Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber mit Dir allein, dann müsste ich mich nicht so zurückhalten, aber so...

Harry: Hmmmm _nickt_

_Dudley zeigt auf Draco und Harry und quiekt: „ Die küssen sich, Mom! Ihhhhh!"_

Harry: _murmelt_ Halt´s Maul, fettes Schwein!

_NarcissaMalfoy taxiert Dudley mit einem Blick, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt_

Draco: _schaut finster zu Dudley und streicht sich den Pferdeschwanz zurecht_ Was dagegen Du unerotischer Fleischklops?

_Dudley ballt die Fäuste und geht einen Schritt auf Draco zu_  _während er brummelt_: „_Was hast du zu mir gesagt, du Würstchen?_

Narcissa Malfoy: _zischt_ Wag es nicht, du Klops!

Harry: Halt besser die Klappe, Diddy-Pups!

Draco: _sarkastisch zu Dudley_ Besser Würstchen als Kugelformat.... 

Petunia Dursley: Lassen Sie meinen Sohn in Ruhe! Sie kommen in unser Haus und sind nicht willkommen!

_Lucius Malfoy taxiert die Dursleys mit arroganten,  eisigen Blicken und schüttelt den Kopf: "Bei Merlin sind die unfreundlich und ungehobelt...."_

_Vernon Dursley sieht aus wie kurz vor einem Kollaps und poltert los: "Das ist eine Unverschämtheit von diesen Freaks so einfach hier einzufallen und uns zu belästigen...."_

Severus Snape_: zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch _Hat dieser Muggel etwa gerade gewagt uns Freaks zu nennen? Nun das erklärt ja einiges an gewissen Höhenflügen, Mr Potter...

Harry: _gibt ironisch zurück_ Ja, das lässt einen abheben, was?

_Severus Snape schaut missmutig herum und sieht den drohenden Blick Vernons mit dem er Harry bedenkt_

Vernon Dursley_: leise zu Harry zischend_ Du nichtsnutziger Freak bist und bleibst wertlos wie deine Eltern...Wag es nicht noch mal Dudley zu beleidigen oder zu bedrohen, oder du wirst mich kennen lernen, Bürschchen!__

Severus Snape: _an Harry gewandt_  Potter, ich glaube ich habe Ihnen ausnahmsweise mal unrecht getan _sieht angewidert zu den Dursleys_

Draco: _leise zu Harry gewandt_ Schatz, bleib ruhig...überlass die Muggel meinen Eltern und dem Professor... 

_Harry nickt und legt unauffällig seinen Arm um Dracos Hüfte unter dessen Umhang_

_Vernon Dursley zuckt bei dem Wort „Schatz"  zusammen und giftet Harry und Draco an_

_Lucius Malfoy lächelt sarkastisch und beugt sich zu Severus: "Meinst Du der explodiert gleich wie ein missratener Schwellzauber?"_

_Narcissa Malfoy zieht die Augenbrauen hoch : „Freaks? Wen nennen Sie hier Freaks? Diesen Patzer werde ich mal gekonnt überhören und hoffe doch sehr, dass so ein unschöner Ausrutscher nicht noch einmal passiert."_

_Harry verkneift sich ein Lachen und streichelt leicht Dracos Hüfte_.

_Severus Snape verzieht den Mundwinkel zu einem ironischen Grinsen und gibt an Lucius gewandt zurück: "Wir könnten die Zeit stoppen und ihn vermessen bis zu welchem Grad er anschwillt bevor er explodiert...."_

_Den Dursleys weiten sich entsetzt die Augen_

_Draco lehnt sich an Harry und hat nur Augen für ihn_

Narcissa Malfoy: _zu Petunia Dursley_ Haben Sie nicht einen Braten im Ofen, der darauf wartet, von uns verspeist zu werden? _lächelt freundlich_

VernonDursley: Bursche, dein absonderliches Verhalten bricht bald sämtliche Rekorde. Das ist einfach abartig, dieses schwuchtelige Getue dulde ich nicht unter meinem Dach!

Draco: _schaut unschuldig_ Was meint der denn, Harry? Kennt der eigentlich auch das Wort Höflichkeit?

_Harry weiß gar nicht, was sein Onkel meint_

Harry: _zu Vernon Dursley_ Was meinst du mit "absonderlichem Verhalten"?

_Severus Snape zaubert sich eine Art magisches Maßband und beginnt damit VernonDursley zu vermessen und etwas auf ein Pergament zu kritzeln_

_Narcissa Malfoy nötigt Petunia Dursley in die Küche, damit sie sich um das Essen kümmern_

_Vernon Dursley läuft schon wieder rot an und schnappt nach Luft: "Petunia das ist ungeheuerlich...."_

Narcissa Malfoy: _zu Petunia_ Für so was haben wir auf Malfoy Manor eigentlich unsere Hauselfen, aber deshalb kann ich trotzdem kochen. _lächelt_

Petunia Dursley: Was sind denn Hauselfen?

Narcissa Malfoy: _murmelt_ So was wie Sie...

_Petunia Dursley hat das nicht gehört, weil sie das Ofenrohr geöffnet und das Geräusch des Umluftherds die boshafte Bemerkung übertönt hat_

_Draco legt wie zufällig seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter und küsst schnell seinen Hals, dann flüstert er leise in sein Ohr: "Du bleibst nicht hier, sondern wir nehmen dich mit nach MalfoyManor nach dem Essen..."_

_Harry seufzt erleichtert auf und zieht Draco an der Hüfte enger an sich_

Dudley: _schaut pikiert und jammert_ Dad! Bleiben die etwa hier?

_Draco lehnt sich unauffällig noch ein wenig mehr an Harry_

_Harry flüstert Draco ins Ohr: Jetzt heult er gleich._

_Harry grinst und streichelt Dracos Hüfte zärtlich_

_Lucius Malfoy nickt dem Zaubertrankmeister kurz zu, der wieder  beginnt an VernonDursley Maß zu nehmen_

_Harry flüstert Draco ins Ohr: „Wie gerne würde ich dich jetzt küssen... Warte noch, bis wir alleine sind. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich." lächelt Draco zärtlich an_

_Draco lächelt zurück und hat einen leicht sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen während er vorsichtig zu seinem Vater schielt und dann Harry schnell küsst als er sieht, dass die Erwachsenen gerade nicht auf sie achten_

_Harry erwidert den Kuss zärtlich und löst sich dann von Dracos Lippen bevor es jemand bemerken konnte_

_Severus Snape murmelt die Maße vor sich hin und erklärt Lucius Malfoy in kühlem wissenschaftlichen Tonfall: "Jetzt dürfte es nicht mehr lange dauern, da die Masse schon einen recht bedrohlichen Wert annimmt, allerdings kann das auch täuschen, da bereits_ _der Normalzustand an den Grenzwert reicht_

Narcissa Malfoy und Mrs. Dursley richten in der Küche inzwischen das Essen und das Geschirr her

Dudley: _ängstlich_ Daaaaaad!

_Vernon Dursley wird noch roter, was bereits an ein äußerst bedrohliches Purpurrot erinnert und schimpft wütend vor sich hin_

Harry_: kühl zu Vernon Dursley_ Reg dich besser ab. Gegen Mr. Malfoy und Professor Snape kommst du eh nicht an.

Vernon Dursley: _zu Dudley_ Was ist denn, Dudders? _ungeduldig_

_Harry zieht scharf die Luft ein, um nicht zu lachen_

Draco: _leise und kichernd_ Dudders? Wie niedlich...._grinst hämisch_ Oh Mann, was für ein Riesenbaby....

_Harry wendet sich grinsend von den Dursleys weg und Draco zu_

_Draco lächelt Harry an und streicht ihm kurz durchs Haar_

_Harry schaut tief in Dracos Augen und denkt lieber nicht daran, dass sie von 4 Männern missbilligend angeschaut werden_.

_Draco verliert sich in Harrys Augen_

_Vernon Dursley geht wutentbrannt auf die beiden zu und packt Draco am Umhang_

_Lucius Malfoy macht einen Schritt dazwischen und zischt gefährlich leise: "Hände weg von meinem Sohn, Muggel!"_

_Harry stellt sich schützend vor Draco_

Harry: Lass Draco in Ruhe! _wütend zu seinem Onkel_

Dudley: _erneut ängstlich_ Dad! Vorsicht!

_Draco schaut sich wütend um und blitzt Harrys Onkel eisig an_

Harry: _zu Dudley _Solange dein Vater seine Hände von Draco lässt, ist er relativ sicher. Das gilt auch für dich, fetter Duddypups.

_VernonDursley lässt von Draco ab und taxiert Lucius näher_, _der ihn ansieht als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt_

_Lucius Malfoy sieht Vernon Dursley kühl und berechnend an_

_Narcissa Malfoy überzeugt in der Zwischenzeit Tante Petunia von ihren Fähigkeiten als Köchin in der Küche... dass die gute Narcissa da ein bisschen Magie walten lässt, merkt die Muggelschnepfe gar nicht_

_Severus Snapes Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln während er neben Lucius tritt_

Severus Snape: _zu Lucius_ Sollen wir ihn platzen lassen? Ich hätte nicht übel Lust da etwas nachzuhelfen...vielleicht wird´s dann endlich mal ne fröhliche Weihnacht....

Harry: _streng_ Professor Snape! _grinst_

Severus Snape: _zu Harry_ "Na wenn´s schon keine stille und heilige Nacht wird...."

_Harry vergräbt lachend sein Gesicht an Dracos Schulter und kann sich kaum beruhigen_

_Draco unterdrückt ein Kichern gerade noch rechtzeitig bevor das in einem unkontrollierten Lachflash endet_

_Lucius Malfoy schaut zu Snape und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch während er ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken kann_

Dudley: Dad, was tun die eigentlich hier?

_Narcissa kommt mit einem Tablett mit Geschirr herein und antwortet betont fröhlich: „Weihnachten feiern, Duddy!"_

_Harry lacht noch mehr, als er Mrs. Malfoy "Duddy" sagen hört._

_Draco grinst in sich rein und lächelt Dudley arrogant zu während er frotzelt: "Duddydidybumsylein wir versüßen eure Weihnacht etwas oder dachtest du es sei Ostern?...."_

_Narcissa beginnt den Tisch zu decken und sagt mit einer nachsichtigen Strenge: „Draco! Sei nicht so boshaft!"_

Draco: _seufzt _Ja, Mom..._murmelt kaum hörbar _wenn die aufhören so zu sein.....

Harry: _murmelt_ Darauf kannst du lange warten.

Draco: _grinst süffisant_ Eben, deshalb konnte ich es ja versprechen ohne die Finger zu kreuzen _leise zu Harry_

_Narcissa Malfoy geht mit dem leeren Tablett wieder in die Küche_

NarcissaMalfoy: Das habe ich gehört, Draco. _lächelt_

Draco: Entschuldige, Mom.

_Narcissa Malfoy bleibt stehen und zwinkert ihrem Sohn zu, setzt dann ihren Weg in die Küche fort_

_Lucius Malfoy sieht zu seinem Sohn und raunt: "Das ist mein Sohn und ein waschechter Slytherin....."_

_Petunia Dursley trägt den Braten auf, Narcissa Malfoy folgt mit erhobenem Zauberstab und lässt die restlichen Schüsseln ins Esszimmer schweben_

_Draco merkt wie alle Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen zugewandt ist und küsst schnell Harry auf die Lippen_

_Severus Snape schaut streng zu Draco und Harry während er anmerkt: "Jetzt ist aber langsam genug mit eurem Geturtel! Potter, haben Sie kein Schlafzimmer in dieser Hütte für solche Zwecke?_

_Harry wird rot und greift unter seinem Umhang nach Dracos Hand um diese zu drücken_

Draco streicht mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken und stellt sich eng neben ihn damit sie unauffällig Händchenhalten können

_VernonDursley geht zu Tisch und bittet mit säuerlicher Miene die ungebetenen Gäste sich auch zu setzen_

VernonDursley: _denkt _Hat keinen Sinn zu versuchen diese Leute raus zu schmeißen, also muss ich versuchen gute Miene zu bösem Spiel zu machen und es schnell hinter mich bringen...aber dieser Junge kann was erleben..... _schaut mit wachsender, schwelender Wut zu Harry_

_Alle setzen sich und der Tisch bietet wundersamerweise genug Platz für alle ohne Gedränge_

_Petunia Dursley kann diese Tatsache kaum fassen_

_Narcissa Malfoy murmelt etwas, das wie  "Abrakadabra" klingt und lächelt auf ihren Teller_

_Dudley setzt sich so weit weg wie möglich von Draco und Harry und landet auf dem Platz gegenüber von Professor Snape_

_Draco setzt sich neben Harry und rückt unauffällig seinen Stuhl näher zu ihm_

Harry: _murmelt _Schlechter Platz, Dudders.

_Harry grinst Draco an_

Draco: _flüstert ganz leise zu Harry _Ich bekomme einen Lachflash, wenn Du dieses Riesenbaby noch mal mit so einem „niedlichen" Spitznamen belegst...

_Severus Snape sieht Dudley mit seinem patentierten Todesblick an_

_Dudley starrt Professor Snape mit offenem Mund und entsetztem Blick an_

Severus Snape: _mürrisch und mit ironischem Lächeln zu Dudley_ Würdest du jetzt aufhören so zu starren und endlich deinen Mund schließen? Da ist etwas hässliches zwischen deinen Zähnen und ich wollte das nicht während des Essens analysieren müssen.

_Harry bricht fast ab vor Lachen, dass er unter einem Hustenanfall zu verbergen versucht_

_Draco nutzt die Gelegenheit um Harrys Rücken zu streicheln und so zu tun als würde er im auf diesen klopfen wollen, da sich Harry verschluckt hat_

Narcissa Malfoy: Severus, wirst du ab morgen Gott im Himmel jeden Tag auf Knien danken, dich vor solchen Schülern verschont zu haben? _schaut unschuldig und schöpft ihm ordentlich Soße über den Braten_

Severus Snape: _lächelt säuerlich_ Da ist mir ja die wandelnde Katastrophe Longbottom noch lieber. der ist zwar tollpatschig, aber gepflegt und hat Manieren.....

_Harry kriegt kaum noch Luft vor unterdrücktem Lachen_

_Petunia Dursley zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut pikiert_

Petunia Dursley: _zu Severus Snape_ Was bitte meinen Sie denn damit?

_VernonDursley blickt mit schwelendem Zorn in die Runde und schnappt: "Mein Sohn hat die besten Manieren und ist ein Prachtstück..._"

_Narcissa Malfoy schöpft rundum Soße über die Bratenstücke und meint mit Unschuldsmiene: „Sicher doch."_

_Lucius Malfoy wirft trocken ein: "Ein Prachtstück von einem menschlichen Trollklon, selbst für einen Muggel etwas grobschlächtig und langsam in der Gehirnakrobatik,  ja allerdings..."_

_Harry schmeißt sein Messer runter und taucht ab, wo man es dann giggeln hört_

Draco lässt seine Serviette runterfallen, taucht ebenfalls ab und hilft Harry sein Kichern unter Kontrolle zu bringen, indem er seinen Mund mit seinen Lippen sanft verschließt

_Harry nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Draco intensiv und nicht jugendfrei zu küssen_

Narcissa Malfoy: Kommt ihr beide bitte wieder hoch?

_Draco genießt diese Gelegenheit gerade sehr ausgiebig und leidenschaftlich und seufzt als er seine Mutter hört_

Harry: _flüstert Draco zu_ Nach dem Essen gehen wir in mein Zimmer und machen weiter, ja? _hat dieses Glitzern in den Augen_

_Draco lächelt Harry zu und legt ihm unschuldig blickend seine Hand aufs Knie___

Harry küsst Draco noch einmal zärtlich und Draco liebkost leidenschaftlich Harrys Zunge mit seiner Zungenspitze,  bevor beide wieder auftauchen und sich brav an den Tisch setzen

_Lucius Malfoy beginnt zu essen und lächelt Narcissa zu während er lobt: "Da schmecke ich aber zauberhafte Gewürze und das war ganz bestimmt dein Werk, Liebes."_

_Narcissa Malfoy_ _schaut Lucius liebevoll an und lächelt geschmeichelt_ Man tut, was man kann, Liebster.

Petunia Dursley schaut ein bisschen giftig zu Vernon, der das Essen nur so in sich hineinschlingt und sie gar nicht lobt

_Draco hat immer noch seine Hand auf Harrys Knie und streicht kurz höher während er seine Hand wieder zurückzieht_

_Vernon Dursley schlingt sein Mahl nur so herunter und schaut mit wütenden Schweinsäugelein in die Runde während er seine meistgenutzten Muskeln erneut trainiert nämlich die Kaumuskulatur_

_Harry schaut auf seinen Teller, genießt das Essen und wünscht sich mit Draco alleine zu sein_

_Harry überlegt sich, sein Messer noch mal runterzuschmeißen und mit Draco wieder unter dem Tisch abzutauchen_

_Draco legt heimlich unter dem Tisch seine Hand auf Harrys Knie_

_Lucius Malfoy lächelt seiner Frau zu und flüstert: "Schatz, das Essen schmeckt einfach himmlisch magisch. Das ist doch deine Handschrift, habe ich recht?"_

_Narcissa Malfoy lächelt ihn an und nickt kaum merklich_

_Severus Snape schaut mit strengem Blick zu Dudley rüber und kräuselt pikiert die Lippen_

_Dudley ist mega unbehaglich unter Snapes Todesblicken_

Severus Snape: _mit gehässigem Tonfall_ Lernt man bei Muggeln nicht geräuschlos zu Essen? Wie wäre es mit etwas weniger Schlingen, dann passt das Essen vielleicht in den Mund und er geht auch noch zu beim Kauen... 

_Harry muss sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen_

_Draco tarnt sein Kichern mit einem Hustenanfall_

_Vernon Dursley bedenkt die beiden jungen Zauberer mit einem säuerlichen Blick und schlingt weiter an seinem Essen_

_Narcissa Malfoy wirft Mr. Dursley einen angewiderten Blick unter seidigen Wimpern zu._

Petunia Dursley fällt auf, wie schweinemäßig ihre beiden Männer das Essen schlingen und seufzt in ihren Teller

Lucius Malfoy_: mit stolzem Tonfall zu Narcissa _Unser Sohn weiß sich wenigstens bei Tisch zu benehmen, Liebling _wirft einen eisigen Blick zu den Dursley-Männern_

Narcissa Malfoy: Harry weiß das auch. Und dabei ist er hier aufgewachsen... man erkennt seine Klasse und sein Stil. _lächelt Harry an_

Severus Snape: Das muss er von seiner Mutter haben, die hatte jede Menge Stil.....mit wem von denen war sie noch mal verwandt?

Harry:_ murmelt _Mit der Mutter...

_Petunia Dursley schämt sich gerade in Grund und Boden_

_ Vernon Dursley sieht finster und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zu Snape und wettert mit vollem Mund unverständlich vor sich hin_

Harry_: murmelt _Ab 100 Gramm wird´s undeutlich...

Severus Snape: _an Vernon Dursley gewandt_ Wie bitte? _zieht eine Braue hoch_

_Petunia Dursley gibt ihrem Mann unterm Tisch einen Tritt_

Vernon Dursley: _kaut noch und schluckt schnell alles runter_ Sei nicht so frech, Junge _zu Harry und mit drohendem Unterton_

Narcissa Malfoy: Wieso? Er hat doch gar nichts getan? Und die Wahrheit darf man immer noch sagen, oder nicht? _lächelt_

Vernon Dursley: Solange er die Füße unter meinem Tisch hat, tut er das was ich sage und dieser Schmarotzer kann froh sein, dass wir ihn aufnahmen, als seine nichtsnutzigen Eltern es schafften sich in die Luft zu jagen....

_Narcissa Malfoy verschluckt sich fast_

Narcissa: Severus! Kannst du das glauben? _zu Vernon Dursley_ Wie können Sie es wagen?!

Severus Snape: _drohend leise_ Dieser Muggel macht mich ernsthaft wütend

Vernon Dursley: Was denn?

Narcissa Malfoy: _zu Vernon Dursley_ Sie sind der herzloseste Mensch, der mir je untergekommen ist und der kein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords war.

Lucius Malfoy: Bei Merlin wie kann man nur so langsam sein. Tut der nur so um uns an der Nase herum zu führen _schaut Mr Dursley durchdringend an_

_Harry starrt wortlos auf seinen Teller und versucht, nicht zu weinen_

_Draco streichelt Harrys Knie beruhigend unterm Tisch_

_Harry bietet seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung auf_

_Draco wirft Vernon Dursley einen eisigen Blick zu_

Vernon Dursley schaut wütend zu Harry und sagt nichts mehr, da ihm die wütenden Blicke der erwachsenen Zauberer unheimlich werden

Narcissa Malfoy_: mit der eisigsten Stimme, die sie zu bieten hat_ Wenn Harrys Eltern nicht gewesen wären, wären Sie, Ihre Frau und Ihr Sohn auf seiner Todesliste gestanden. Und Sie hätten einen langsamen, schmerzhaften Tod erlitten. Glauben Sie mir das!

Der Dunkle Lord hat Kleinstkinder getötet. Denken Sie nicht, Sie sollten Ihre Zunge im Zaum halten?

Draco: _beugt sich zu Harry und flüstert ganz leise in sein Ohr_ Lass dich von dem idiotischen Muggel nicht unterkriegen... darf ich ihn verzaubern, bitte _schaut Harry an_

_Harry reagiert nicht. Wenn noch jemand versucht, ihn zu trösten, weint er._

Severus Snape schnappt sich seinen Zauberstab und spricht einen Silencio über Vernon Dursley

Severus Snape: _sarkastisch _So, der nervt heute niemanden mehr mit seinem sinnlosen Geschwätz... 

_Harry ist so verblüfft, dass er sich verschluckt. Seine Schultern zucken heftig._

Severus Snape: _an Harry gewandt_ Potter, Ihre Eltern waren beide sehr tüchtige Leute im Kampf gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger

_Harry kann nur nicken und seine Schultern zucken weiter_

_Draco stößt rein zufällig versehentlich sein Besteck unter den Tisch und zieht Harry mit sich runter_

_Harry klammert sich unterm Tisch an Draco und vergräbt seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter_

Lucius Malfoy: _hat das beobachtet und lenkt alle mit seiner neuesten Story über Crabbe senior ab_ Stellt euch vor wie dieser Crabbe versucht hat auf seinem Besen den Sucher für unsere Freizeitquidditchmannschaft zu spielen.....

_Draco nimmt Harry in den Arm und streicht ihm sachte über den Rücken_

_Harry gluckst an Dracos Schulter und hält sich an Draco fest_

_Draco drückt Harry an sich und streichelt ihm weiter zärtlich über den Rücken_

Draco_: flüstert _Jetzt bekomm mal deinen Lachflash wieder unter Kontrolle....ich weiß, dass du lachst.

_Harry versucht sich zu beruhigen und bedauert, dass er nicht auch seinem Lehrer um den Hals fallen kann._

_Harry kann sich nicht beruhigen_

Narcissa Malfoy schaut zwischendurch mal unter den Tisch und isst dann kopfschüttelnd weiter

Severus Snape beobachtet sarkastisch lächelnd VernonDursley, der lautlos vor sich hin schimpft und rot anläuft

Lucius Malfoy: _zu Severus_ Jetzt platzt er doch noch, wollen wir wetten. _grinst etwas_

_Petunia Dursley schaut verblüfft die Erwachsenen an und wird schamesrot_

_ Dudley isst vor Schreck langsamer und muckt sich nicht_

_ Severus Snape hat seinen Zauberstab für alle sichtbar neben den Teller gelegt und er deutet mit der Spitze auf Dudley, den er säuerlich fixiert_

_Draco kramt seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtet ihn unterm Tisch heimlich auf Vernon Dursley_

_Harry beruhigt sich langsam, weil Draco in seiner Not Harry einfach küsst, damit er nicht mehr lacht._

_Harry lacht nicht mehr und lässt sich gerne küssen._

_Draco umspielt zärtlich Harrys Zunge mit seiner und löst sich nur widerwillig von seinen Lippen_

Harry:_ flüstert _Du könntest ihm seinen kleinen Vernon fortzaubern_. kichert wieder los_

_Draco: haucht leise _Ich lege ihm einen Schwellzauber auf und niemand wird mich verdächtigen, weil Dad und Severus die ganze Zeit schon Andeutungen darüber machen_ böses Lächeln_

_Harry: flüstert _Aber von einem verschwundenen du weißt schon was, hat auch noch die olle Petunia was... _böses Lächeln_

Harry: _haucht_ Nur für 48 Stunden. Bitte, bitte..._ Hundeblick_

Draco schwingt den Zauberstab und murmelt zwei verschiedene kompliziert wirkende Formeln

_Harry schaut mit blitzenden Augen Richtung Vernon Dursley Untergestell und streichelt Dracos Nacken._

_Draco küsst Harry noch mal leidenschaftlich bevor sie beide unschuldig aussehend wieder auftauchen_

_Narcissa Malfoy wirft den beiden Turteltauben einen amüsierten Blick zu_

_Vernon Dursley bewegt mit entsetztem Blick seinen Mund auf und zu, während er beginnt tatsächlich anzuschwellen_

_Harry isst unschuldig seinen Teller leer und wirft dem Schwellonkel interessierte Seitenblicke zu_

Lucius Malfoy: _ehrfürchtig_ Der war gut Severus. man hat noch nicht ein mal gesehen wie du den Stab erhoben oder den Spruch ausgesprochen hast.

Severus Snape: _zieht eine Augenbraue hoch_ Hm, klar doch...._sieht misstrauisch zu Draco_

_Harry versuchte gerade was zu trinken und weiß nicht ob er lachen und den Saft ausspucken oder sich verschlucken soll_

_Draco blickt vollkommen unbeteiligt durch die Gegend, als könne er kein Wässerchen trüben_

Lucius Malfoy: _frostig zu Petunia Dursley_ Sie werden wohl nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir gleich Harry mit zu uns nehmen für den Rest der Ferien?

Narcissa Malfoy wirft ihrem Sohn einen durchdringenden Blick zu (Draco weiß, dass das blanker Mutterstolz ist.), lässt eine lange Nadel erscheinen und sticht beherzt in den aufgeplusterten Mr. Dursley, der sofort abschwillt und auch seine Stimme wieder hat

Vernon Dursley: Aua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

VernonDursley: Wenn Sie ihn nicht mitnehmen, dann kann er mir gleich mal Rede und Antwort stehen, da stimmt irgendwas nicht...._bricht ab und sieht zu seiner Frau_

Petunia Dursley:_ ängstlich _Lass nur, Vernon. Ärgere diese Leute nicht noch mehr.

VernonDursley: Hm.

_ Dudley ist froh, dass Professor Snape nicht sein Lehrer ist._

Severus Snape beobachtet jetzt wieder Dudley mit strengem Blick und wischt sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, da er sein Mahl beendet hat

Severus Snape: _sieht zu Narcissa_ Auch ich finde es hat einfach zauberhaft gemundet, Narcissa, meine Gnädigste _betont höflich_

_Narcissa Malfoy ist offensichtlich geschmeichelt: Severus, du Charmeur! Lächelt_

_Draco ist auch fertig mit seinem Essen und streichelt wieder unter dem Tisch Harrys Knie_

Petunia Dursley: _räuspert sich_ Wenn mein Neffe künftig bei Ihnen (_wendet sich Narcissa Malfoy zu)_ bleiben kann, wäre es uns nicht unrecht.

Harry: _eisig _Das heißt, dass sie froh wären, mich endlich für immer los zu sein.

Draco: Mom, das Essen war ganz nach meinem Geschmack _lächelt_

Harry: _zu Draco_ Ob ich bei euch bin oder ob Voldemort mich um die Ecke bringt, ist denen egal, so lange ich nicht zurück komme.

_Harry trinkt sein Glas aus_

Draco_: leise _Aber mir ist das nicht egal und bei uns wirst du besser behandelt.

Dudley: _zu Harry_ Du meinst, du kommst nicht wieder? Nie wieder?

Harry: Na ja, vielleicht werde ich eines Tages von Voldemort beherrscht und komme wieder, um dir ein paar Crucios zu verpassen? _sehr böses Lächeln_

_Dudley wird bleich und verschluckt sich_

Petunia Dursley:_ entsetzt _Das würdest du doch nicht tun, oder?

Harry: _zuckt die Schultern _Weiß man´s?

Draco: Liebling, ich kann dir Crucio auch beibringen ohne dass du dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen musst...

Harry: _lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkt die Arme_ Dann zeig mal, Schatz.

Draco: _nimmt den Zauberstab in die Hand_ Okay, wer meldet sich freiwillig als Opfer?

Harry: Dudley!

_Dudley verkriecht sich wimmernd und mit ungewohnter Schnelligkeit unterm Tisch_

_Petunia Dursley lässt entsetzt Messer und Gabel auf ihren Teller fallen_

_Narcissa Malfoy lehnt sich mit amüsiertem Lächeln auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und lässt das Geschirr in die Küche verschwinden, wo es sich von selbst abspült_

Lucius Malfoy: _mit gespielter Strenge_ Na, na, Draco, sei artig und beherrsche dein Temperament...ihr könnt später üben und Frösche als Opfer nehmen....

Narcissa Malfoy: Ach lass ihn doch, Liebling. Was ist denn besser als dieser unverschämte Klops als Übungsobjekt?

Narcissa Malfoy: _betont munter_ Möchte jemand gerne eine Tasse Kaffee oder einen Mokka?

Draco: Ich würde gern einen kleinen Mokka nehmen.

Severus Snape: _zu Dudley_ Ich hoffe, dir ist das gefährliche Gift in deinem Saft nicht all zu sehr aufgestoßen? _beobachtet ihn durchdringend und zückt ein Pergament mit Notizen_ Ich teste gerade die bisher unerforschten Nebeneffekte des Place-Bogiftes in neuer Zusammensetzung

Lucius Malfoy: _sarkastisch_ Ah, das Place-Bogift ist immer einen netten Versuch wert und immer hat es so überraschende Wirkungen auf das ahnungslose Opfer _sieht mit unverhohlener Neugier zu Dudley_

_Dudley spuckt unterm Tisch entsetzt den Saft aus und beginnt zu würgen_

Harry:_ schaut unter den Tisch _Geh dazu wenigstens ins Bad und kotz deiner Mutter nicht den ganzen Teppich voll!

Harry: Den hab ich gestern mit diesem Teppichschaum bearbeitet, damit er wieder wie neu aussieht.

Narcissa Malfoy: Du musst Hausarbeit machen? Du armer Junge!

Narcissa Malfoy reicht ihrem Draco lächelnd eine Tasse Mokka und verteilt an die anderen ebenfalls Mokka und Gebäck

_Draco trinkt seinen Mokka und sieht über den Tassenrand Harry in die Augen mit einem Blick der sagt: "Ich will endlich mit dir allein sein!"_

_Harry lächelt Draco an und nickt leicht_

_Vernon Dursley stopft Kekse in sich rein_

Narcissa Malfoy_: zu Vernon Dursley_ Schmecken Ihnen meine Tollkirschenkekse? Ich habe sie selbst gebacken. _Lächelt_

_Vernon Dursley greift sich an den Hals und beginnt schwer zu atmen_

Lucius Malfo_y: arrogant _Bevor hier falsche Verdächtigungen aufkommen sollten: Sie wissen doch sicher was das Place-Bogift ist?

_Narcissa Malfoy sieht ihren Mann an und murmelt: Schade_

Vernon Dursley: Ich verlange, dass Sie meinem Sohn ein Gegengift geben, so wie damals diese Zauberer Marge geholfen haben..

Severus Snape: _schnaubt_ Es gibt kein Gegengift, damit muss er schon selbst klarkommen _lächelt sarkastisch_

Harry: _zu Draco_ Ich dachte, die haben alle einen Vergessenszauber gekriegt? Der hat wohl nicht gewirkt... _grinst_

Severus Snape_: an Harry gewandt _Den Vergessenszauber hat nur diese Marge bekommen, da sie die Einzige war, die nicht wusste, dass Sie zaubern können, Potter.

Harry: Ach so _grinst_

_Draco wippt ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und kann es nicht erwarten zusammen mit Harry nach Malfoy Manor aufzubrechen_

_Harry steht auf_

Harry: Ich hol meine Sachen. Kommst du mit Draco? _murmelt _"Tragen helfen" _grinst_

_Draco steht schnell auf und folgt Harry Händchen haltend_

_Narcissa Malfoy sieht den beiden lächelnd nach_

Narcissa Malfoy _zu Petunia_ Wie kommt es, dass man zu dem einen Kind so nachsichtig und zu dem anderen so grausam sein kann? Ist es Dummheit oder Herzlosigkeit?

_Petunia Dursley schnappt nach Luft_

_Dudley versucht sich unsichtbar zu machen_

_Harry kommt mit Draco wieder runter, beide sind ziemlich beladen_

Narcissa Malfoy: Gebt uns Harrys Gepäck, wir nehmen es mit nach Malfoy Manor, dann könnt ihr mit dem Besen nachkommen.

_Narcissa Malfoy belegt Draco und Harry jeweils mit einem Wärmezauber, damit sie nicht erfrieren_

_Draco und Harry fliegen Schulter an Schulter unter dem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel verborgen nach Malfoy Manor und tauschen amüsierte Blicke aus, weil sie an Vernons winziges Problem mit dem verschwundenen kleinen Vernon denken müssen_

Draco: _prustet plötzlich los und fällt fast vom Besen_ Denkst du er hat gemerkt, dass ihm etwas fehlt?

Harry: _lachend _Och und wenn schon, er wird es schon irgendwann merken...

Draco: _hämisch _Und wenn nicht wird's wohl nicht so schlimm sein, hm.

_Draco und Harry erreichen gut gelaunt Malfoy Manor und verbringen die restlichen Ferien dort gemeinsam_

Epilog

Alle wieherten vor Lachen, als Draco geendet hat. Harry hatte sich an Draco gekuschelt und streichelte weiterhin mit einem Lächeln, dass man sonst nur von Luna kannte, dessen Hand. 

Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. Sie hatten ihre Tassen geleert und Hagrid mühsam davon überzeugt, ihnen keine Kekse mitzugeben. Wäre Peeves in der Lage gewesen, etwas zu essen, hätten sie aus Bosheit ihm sicherlich einige mitgebracht, daran, Mrs. Norris damit zu drangsalieren kamen sie leider nicht, aber die hätte diese Steinkekse sicher nach vorsichtiger Prüfung mit ihrer Zunge vorsichtshalber verschmäht, da sie auch immer wählerischer wurde. Außerdem würde Filch sie sicher in seinen geheimen Folterkeller verschleppen, sollten sie es wagen Mrs Norris Steinkekse zu füttern damit sie ihre Zähne einbüßt. 

Hagrid scheuchte sie zur Tür, damit sie pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück in der Schule wären. 

Das kleine Grüppchen ging lachend und schnatternd Richtung Schloß und trafen vor dem Tor auf Dracos Eltern, die kichernd auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade waren. 

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Draco entgeistert. 

„Wir gehen nach Hogsmeade, um nach Hause zu apparieren.", entgegnete seine Mutter wenig informativ. 

„Aber was habt ihr hier gemacht?", Draco ließ nicht locker und zig Augenpaare starrten seine Eltern interessiert an. 

Sein Vater wedelte mit einem Stück Papier und konnte vor Lachen nicht antworten. 

„Wir haben eine Strafarbeit bekommen.", prustete seine Mutter los. 

„Wie?!", die Frage kam einstimmig im Chor der Freunde. 

„Professor Dumbledore hat irgendwie, wie auch immer, herausgefunden, was wir mit den Muggeln an Weihnachten veranstaltet haben.", Lucius Malfoy schlug sich vergnügt auf die Schenkel. 

„Uih war der wütend.", setzte Narcissa Malfoy nach, „so hab ich ihn in meiner ganzen Schulzeit nicht erlebt. Und Severus hat den Anschiss seines Lebens bekommen. Sogar Mc Gonagall ist sauer!"

Das Schülergrüppchen gaffte das vergnügte Ehepaar nur an. 

„Und was ist eure Strafe?", fragte Draco heiser und malte sich seine Eltern aus, wie sie in Askaban sitzen und auf seine Besuche warten würden. 

Lucius drückte seinem Sohn das Papier von Dumbledore in die Hand, nahm den Arm seiner Frau und führte sie mit sich fort Richtung Hogsmeade. 

Sie starrten ihnen hinterher, bevor Hermine drängte: „Los, Draco, jetzt schau schon nach was da drauf steht." 

Draco las. 

Draco las das noch mal. 

Noch mal. 

Und konnte das Geschriebene auch nach dem 4. Mal nicht fassen. 

Hermine riss ihm das Blatt ungeduldig aus der Hand und begann zu lachen, bis ihr die Tränen kamen. 

Nacheinander gaben sie das Papier weiter und jeder fing an zu gackern. 

...........................................................................................................

Das nächste Mal, nehmt ihr uns mit!

Wir wollen beim Ostereier verstecken und suchen dabei sein!

Professor Dumbledore (Schulleiter)

Professor Mc Gonagall (stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

...........................................................................................................__


End file.
